Jac Tracy
by littlegymnast
Summary: A Tracy sister runs away from home what will it take to get her to return.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone this is my first ever attempt at fanfiction so be gentle me. I'm also dyslexic so I apologies for any spelling/grammar mistakes.

This is a Tracy sister story, I named her Jac after Lt. Col Jacqueline Cochran a pioneering female aviator I thought might fit with Jeff naming system seeing as there are no female members of the Mercury Seven mission. Also I'll try and put ages wherever there's any time jumps.

**Chapter One. (The way it was)**

_(Scott 14, Jac 13, Virgil 11, John 9, Gordon 6, Alan 5)_

I was 13 years old when my mother died. I horrible time for any family. However my family was an ordinary family. I was the second of 6 children and the only girl. This in its self was not so unusual, what was that fact that my dad was Jeff Tracy, decorated pilot and celebrity astronaut who's fact was on millions of cereal boxing across that world. He was a miraculous man in many ways, but he had one weakness, his love for his wife. Losing her broke he, he spent the first week after the funeral was over and the relatives had left hidden in his bed room. Together we could deal with this, together Scott (my older brother) and we prepared meal for him and told each other this was just greeth, it would pass and then everything would be OK. However when Jeff Tracy finally left the room he sat his children down and told them that he was quitting NASA and starting up his own business all on his own too earn enough money to look after them all. I may have only been 13 but I was not stupid. I know exactly what that meant and it made me sick. I know from that moment on I know that things would not be OK, my father wasn't coming back to us anytime soon, which meant know only one thing I was the mother now.

The funny thing is with all this happening I never once felt sad or scared the only feeling I had was anger. Angry that my mother had been taken away from me, angry that I had to care for my brothers and most of all angry at me father for not being there for us. I knew it was so incredibly selfish of me. Maybe that why I throw myself in to it so much, getting my brother up for school, making their lunches helping with their homework, reading them bedtime stories, I needed to prove to myself that I wasn't selfish.

It worked for a couple of year until I loved spending time with my brothers and was even starting to get along better with my father. That was until he told us we had to move, he didn't ask or consult us in any way he just told us we were most to a better place for his business. I had serviced my first senior high, it wasn't easy keeping up your grade whilst looking after you family, but Scott was still top of most of his classes and sibling rivalry is a strong thing so I wasn't going to be out do. Also I was smart, not quite John smart but you know what wasn't too far behind our resident genius. Computers were my thing, I love there simplicity, when all around me was noise and chaos they were always constant, just 0s and 1s, they didn't have bad days when they wouldn't get out of bed for no reason or desident they didn't want to stop running there program even though it was 3 in the morning and you'd told them to stop reading 3 times already. This move however was disastrous It was half way though Alan's (my youngest bother) first ever year at school and the move hit him hard, it took Scott most of his mornings to get him out of bed dressed and to school. On top of this John had been moved up a year at his old school, however he new school they couldn't let him which mean that he was having to resit a year which was too easy for him the first time he had to do it. Virgil was being forced to choose ether arts or science when he was equally passionate (and not to add gifted) at both. On top of it all our father was away more than ever his business was rocketing (if you pardon the pun) and not a day when by when he didn't have to go into the office for one reason or another.

Everything added together and resulted in bedlam in the Tracy house hold. Scott and I were barely holding it together, but we were Tracy's so we bit our tongue, put our heads down and got on with it. We somehow struggled on Scott would manhandle Alan out of bed and to school whilst I sorted the rest of the family. In the evenings Scott would teach Virgil the science he had sacrificed in order to keep up his beloved piano lessons and I would give John my maths homework to do whilst I help the kids with there's washed them and put them to bed. This however was not a fool proof plan, though Scott had a nac of sleeping for only a few years so how managed to keep up with his school work I couldn't. I started to struggle and my grade began to slip only slowing but constantly. Then Scott left for college and my wheels came off, I'd swarn on our mothers grave that would be about to coup, but this was only to get him to go, I know I couldn't and it was going to break me but if that was the case it was only going to be my life it our father would ruin not both of ours.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two. (When enough was enough)**

_(Scott 18, Jac 17, Virgil 15, John 13, Gordon 10, Alan 9)_

I fold you everything above in a feeble way to justify what I did next. I'm not proud of it and looking back now if there was any way for turning back to clock I would. But at the time I was no more than a child and saw no other way out than the way I took.

I happened at 5.20 on Alan's 9th birthday. I'd been late for school, it wasn't the first time that week and it was a final score for the school that had had enough of my constant 'truancy' and 'under-achieving' having received no replies to the numerous letter and emails requesting my father contacted them, they finally called him at work. He's had to cancel an important meeting to come to school and hear all about my flaws. It was only a 15 minute car drive home and I had held my tongue the whole way, as i always did, as he lectured me on the importance of education, the need for discipline and how I was showing up the whole family. As the car came to a stop outside the house I leaped out ready and made for the front door ready to escape to my room but Jeff had other ideas, "Not so fast, you might not know but it's your bothers birthday today, I'm not having you ruin that as well."

It was the final straw he could accuse me of being lazy, disruptive and troublesome, things he know nothing about, if he wanted but I would not stand for anyone suggesting I didn't not care for my brothers.

I turned in front of the door so he couldn't get into the house and ever so calmly said. "Actually I did know it was Alan's birthday today as I took a hot chocolate with a sparkler to him in bed this morning, but know might not know that that is what Scott's did for each of us on every single birthday, you also might not know that at this Alan bust out crying, thinking it was because Scott was at university I spent half an hour trying to calm him down only to find out he was crying because he didn't want to go to school because he was being teased but you might not know that. So I decided to take Alan and Gordon to school myself and have a word with his teacher so it wouldn't happen again which, you might not know, is why I was late for school."

He just stood there rooted to the spot staring at me as if I was something he could quite comprehend. But the door had been opened now and I couldn't shut it again, I took he silence as a sign to go.

"Some more thing you might not know about, did you know that Virgil only got into his high school because Scott spent the whole summer teaching him middle school science. Did you know that scab all down johns leg that time wasn't from falling off his bike, but from when he tried to make he own rocket, but mixed fuel slightly wrong and it blow up in he's face. Did you know that Scott actually missed his first pilots licences test because he was baling me out of jail when i got court driving without a licence to pick Gordon up from a swimming competition that you said that you would be attending but didn't."

I'd done what I always promised myself I'd never do I'd let my anger get the best of me. I had practically screamed the last part and I knew it was a step to far. There'd had been a line and I'd crossed it and there was no way to cross back over. But what was done was done.

I took a deep breath and looked my father in the eye. "Do you know what your present to Alan is this year" This time I wanted an answer and he know it, but he was still staring in disbelief.

I waited and finally he whispered "No"

I waited still he wasn't getting away that easily "you brought it for him"

"Well I guess that's something you do know then"

and with that I set off walking I didn't know where too to start with, just away from the house and that man. I something's wonder if he ever tried to follow me, I like to think I shocked he too much for it even to occur to him. In reality he probable just assumed I'd come back eventually.

As troughed on a plan slowly forming in my head as I went. All I had with me was my school bag with laptop, purse, phone, school books and pencil case but that would be enough. A bus to the train station. A train to Florida. Get a job on one of the yacht that dock there and then I'm free forever. Of course there was the small task of altering my details on the US passport database to I appeared over 18 and then managing to pass my crew exams and find work before Scott or Dad track me down. I'd disabled to GSP tacking on my phone and computer, and had withdrawn the largest amount of money I was allowed to take out on my card at the bus depo ( which is more than you'd think if you have to right card, which being a Tracy I did). But in reality I don't think I would have minded if they had found and my plan hadn't worked.

But against all odds it did and 10 days after I left home I was on a boat heading for the south of France. Just as we were clearing the docks I sent 5 text messages. They all said the same two simple things. "I love you. Please don't hate me" and with that i dropped my phone into the sea.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Four. (10 years later)**

_(Scott 28, Jac 27, Virgil 25, John 23, Gordon 20, Alan 19)_

I opened the door to Hong Kong's smallest room to which i currently was calling home. From the door the end of a double bed could be seen coving most of the floor space. Beyond it was a small fridge, with had a microwave on top of it, which was itself topped by a kettle and a rice cooker, all of which could only be accessed from the bed. Next to the fridge there was a cloths rail fitted in fount of a small window and I had shoved the bag that held the all of my earthly belongings into the space beneath it next to the bed. Though it has to be said the was more of my belongings on the bed and what limited floor space there was available than in the bag. The rest of the space was taken up by a 'bathroom' which appear to all intents and peruses to be a shower into which someone had fitted a toilet and sink to the extend where it had a pale yellow shower curtain to cover its entrance rather than a door. Small though it was, to me it was prefect, it was clean and dry which is more than i can say for some of my rooms when I was on the boats and it cost next to nothing to rent. It's not the I couldn't afford a better room. I was actually working in quite a good school teaching English, maths and computer science, but the less I spent now, the more I could save, the quicker I could move onto somewhere new, the further I could go before I need to settle down and find a new job and start saving again. I sat down on the bed, sitting the box of noodles down next to me and pulled out my laptop. it automatically sink to the TV and started running the scanning diagnostic it did every day when I returned from work. I sat back against the side wall with my leg stretched out across the bed in front of me and started to eat my needles. I was no more than half way though then when an alarm started to sound from the TV, the diagnostic had found something.

I had developed the diagnostic over the first year or so I was working on the boats. The guilt of leaving my brother the way I did had built up and up and I missed then terribly. What if something happened to one of them, I would have no idea. So I started to trail the internet for any news reports or gossip articles about my family until one night I was still searching when my alarm when of the next morning. I decided I couldn't go on like this so started programming a diagnostic that would search for me. It started with just news sites for articles containing any of my brothers names, but became my pet project every month or so I would spend a couple of days upgrading it adding new search in new areas. It was one of these that had got a hit now.

TRACY, Gordon. admitted to St Stevens Hospital with multiple life threatening injury. Status: CRITICAL.

I'd run this scenario over and over in my head so many times, but I never really figured out what I would do. I must go be with my brother to care for him or even god forbid just to say goodbye as I never got chance to do it when I left. but when running it though in my head I always assumed that if the time came I would be too scared of having to face my father and brothers to do it. But the time had come and I had underestimated myself all these years. I know there and then that I was going to do everything in my power to get to Gordon. I emptied my room in less than a minute and left.

I had to move fast so simple planned one step at a time never thinking about the next move until the one before was underway. That's how I found myself on a bus to the hospital not having a clue what I was going to do when I got there. I slowly climbed down the steps of the bus and walked into the reception. I was heading to the desk to find out where Gordon was when how should I see walking out of the building but Scott. I stopped on the spot then slowing turned as he walk by me. He looked so different but yet somehow exactly the same. He was wearing an air force uniform and look so much like picture of dad from when he was younger. I guess they much have always looked similar I'd just never really thought about it. I snap out of my daze as I realised I was going to loose sight of him. I jog forward until I've court up enough for him to hear me.

"Scott" I called but only softly and he doesn't hear me. I try again and this time to does. He turns and look around confused until his gaze settles on me. but his expression doesn't chance.

I step towards him "It's me" I say barley louder than a whisper. And then it dawns on him and recognition speed across his eye. And then he did the last thing I ever expected him to do. He smile. Coming to me and throwing his arms around me in a huge bear hug. I feel tears coming to my eye but I blink them back. Never in all the time before and after my Mother died had I ever let any of my brothers see me cry, I wasn't going to start now. We didn't need displays of emotion to know how each other were feeling, we been though all this before, we know exactly how the other was feel because we were feeling it ourselves.

He released me from his hug and holds me at arm's length so he get a better look at me, but he doesn't say anything.

"I had to see him" I say.

"I know " he replied, but he didn't make to move anywhere he just continued looking at me, searching my face, trying to read me like he always used to be able to. But I'd always been able to read him to. He wanted to know if I was really to face our father after all these years, and when I came down if I wasn't.

"He's up there" say slowly, He just nods, "Can you get him to leave"

He sighs and a last lets go of my arm. I can see by his face that's he's disappointed, but not in the least bit surprised.

"Give me a minute" He pulls a phone from his pocket and walks away from me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Five. (In Gordon's room)**

"Oh Gordon what have you gone and done to yourself now"

I look up at Scoot who's sat in a chair at the other side of the bed. "He's not going to wake up is he"

"Probably not no", he's works hit me hard and I sit down heavy in a nearby chair. The sheer magnitude of the size of my failings hits me all at once. How could I let this happen. Not the accident its self I wasn't naive enough to think I could alter that. But how could I let 10 years go by without contacting them once just to say 'I'm sorry' , 'I miss you' or 'I'm so proud of you'. Scott sat quietly giving me my privacy with my own thought.

At least half an hour must have passed when he simply said. "Stay."

"excuse me." I had actually heard what he had said I just didn't understand why he would have said it.

" Will you stay now" There was no emotion in his voice at all, no anger or hate or hope. This wasn't a waited question, he simply wanted to know what I intended to do next.

"I don't know I don't think anyone would want me to."

"I'm sure they've forgiven you by now. "

"Why, I never did."

"well luckily we're not like you."

It was clear the conversation was over, Scott had nothing more to say, I was to consider his proposal and give he an answer when I came to one.

I don't know how long we sat there but I eventually stirred by the sound of the door opening. I jumped to my feet my heart beating at a hundred miles an hour but it was tall blond figure that walked in not the older greying man I expected. It took me a few seconds to work out who it was, he'd only been a child when I had left barley 13 years old, he'd grown as tall as Scott though with a more athletic build. It took him no time at all to recognises me, he's eyes flaring with anger the second they saw me. Though I should have been shock at his reaction I wasn't at all, I recognised the look of betrayal as if it was my own.

John turned to Scott, apparently unable to speak to me " What is she doing here" he spat "did you called her?"

"No, he didn't" I answered for him.

"Well you can leave, we don't want you here"

"John!" Scott . . . stepping forward, but I held up my hand to stop him and step forward myself so I was right in front of him.

"He's right, I have no right to be here anymore" I turn my face to glance at Gordon in his bed one last time."I never was as strong as you lot, I did my best but I'm a runner not a fighter. I guess I get that from Dad" I smile faintly to myself rather than anyone else in the room. "You know I think that's what pissed me off the most, knowing deep down that I was no better than him at all"

I turn back to John and place both hands on the top of his arm. He stiffens slightly be doesn't pull away. " Just look at you Johnny, you're a full grown man" I feel my eyes pickle with tears so I turn to leave but I'm to slow a single tears rolls down my check. Well it's done now. I turn back just as I'm passing through the door. "There was a spelling mistake 2nd paragraph on the 56th page of your second book" and I leave. Practically running through the hall ways, till I reach open air, I lean back against the brick work, the tears falling freely now, but it doesn't seem to be able to support me. I crumple to the ground sobbing in spite of myself. A hand touches my back and a soft voice asks me if I'm ok. I look up to see a young nurse crouching next to me. I'm so embarrassed, I clamber back to a standing position.

"Yes, yes, I'll be OK" she didn't look convinced "My brothers been hurt, I didn't understand how badly till I just saw him. It was a bit of a shock" lies are always more convincing if there based on the truth.

She nodded, "If you come back in I'll get you a cut of tea"

"No its OK someone's coming to pick me up any second" She nodded again and left.

'Ok' I say to myself I allowed myself a moment of self pity and doubt but enough is enough 'you're a Tracy for Christ's sake' and I'm walking again, making a plan in my head as I go.

I was almost at the bus stop when I heard a voice shout my name. It was Scott running to catch me up. I quickly scrubbed at my face to clear any remaining tear marks. he stop in front of me and held out a scrap of paper.

"This is Alan's address" I automatically reach out my hand to take to paper , but snatch it back when I hear what it is.

"I- I- I can't Scott"

"He's just started college so dad only lets him visit on weekend, but he's finding it tough."

"No, I'm sorry I can't go thought that again, it's too much" I turn to leave, and it's the final straw for Scott, Now I had made him anger. He puts a hand on my shoulder and turns me back round.

"Come on Jac. Have you really changed that much. The Jac I know would do absolutely anything, anything for her brothers and now you can't even go and say hello."

I have no answer I just look at the floor in shame. "your right you are just like him" said says then turns, screwing the paper up in his hand as he does and tossing it into the nearest bin.

At that point I hated him so much. But not because of the comparison to our father, because he knew exactly what say to get me to do what he wanted. The fact that he could manipulate me so easily made my blood boil. But it was that. A fact, so I stormed over to the bin, snatched up the piece of paper and head on to the bus station.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Six (Alan's House)**

I was standing outside his apartment block. Alan at collage, that's was just too weird he hadn't even started middle school last time I'd seen him. I nearly turned round there and then, but I'd been travelling for 14 hrs and I shiver as the wind starts to pick up. I move towards the front doors and a young girls coming out holds the door open so I can get through with my duffel and guitar case.

"Thanks" I say "Hey you wouldn't know how I get to room 307 do you."

"ye sure, it's on the 5th floor, there's a lift just round that corner."

"Thanks." I add again and head for the lift. As I spot the door number 307 my heart begins to race. 'Come on Jac what's the worst that could happen, he freaks out, and tells you to leave and you never see him again, how is that any different to the situation now.'

I knock on the door, and hear movement from behind it. I half heartedly flatten down my travel weary hair. As the door opens, but it's a brunet, not a blond that opened the door.

"Erm, I'm looking for Alan Tracy" I say hesitantly.

"Aw sorry, he has does basket ball training Wednesday nights"

"Buts its Friday today"

"Really" I nod, the boy scratches his head and looks at his watch, "Well then he should be back any second then"

"Great" I say and make to head back to a small kitchen I saw on my way to the room.

"where are you going" calls the boy.

"I was going to the kitchen to grab a drink while I wait."

"Well we've got drinks in hear" he says opening the door further so I can see inside. I was just going to refuse when I spotted a computer screen thought it that was displaying all the signs of being seriously unwell.

"Is that Alan's" I ask.

"Nope that's mine, been like that a few days, I should really get it fixed but I can't really afford but I haven't got round to it."

I venture into the room and cross to the computer. "I can fix this for you, easy."

"Really"

"Really" I smile, placing down my bags after finishing out my tablet computer and dropping into the desk chair. The young brunet busied himself with shuffling though some of his belongings as I set to work with his computer. There wasn't really all that much wrong with it I was well on my way when he placed an overflowing bear on the desks next to me. Not quite what I had in mind but it wasn't like I was going to be driving anywhere so I smile my thanks, and pointed to the pile of chocolate on the desk. "May I" I ask "I've had quite a long journey."

"Ye of course, if you can fix it you can have to lot"

"This will do fine" I say selecting a bar and unwrapping it.

It didn't take me any more that 10 minutes to fix the computer, but there was still no sign of Alan. I stayed another 5 finishing my bear, but conversation with Alan's roommate was awaked and stilted and I was feeling more and more anxious about what's Alan's reactions to me showing up would be every second. So I stand up, scooping up my belongings and head to the door.

"I'm sorry I've got somewhere I need to be"

"What, wait, what should I tell, Al" I struggle, I hadn't figured that out for myself.

"I'm Jac, tell him that Scott suggested I come see how he was doing" and with that I practically ran out of the door. I turned to head of the lift, when a confused voice form behind me uttered my name.

I frozen on the spot, and swallowed hard, as I slowly turned round to see what my another of my brother had become in my absence. I wasn't disappointed, though his transformation wasn't quite as sticking as Johns as his face still held on to some of its puppy face, it was still a transformation not the less. I wouldn't have reconsider him, had I passed him in the streets. What I did recognised however was the look of betrayal on his face and it made me feel sick to my core.

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have come here." and I turned back towards the lift.

"I saw you at the Olympics, didn't I" I turn back round to face my brother once again. "It was you" His voice is flat and emotionless, though I swear I see a flash of hope in his eye and it give me hope.

"Yes, I was there" I say taking a step toward.

" I thought I was imaging it, coz you look kinda, different" He wasn't known growing up I'd keep my hair long and it had falling in loss waves down my back. Not long after I'd left I'd had it cut into a short bob. Not out of any want to ride myself of my past more down to practicalities when washing with the limited water reserves carried by the boats I was working on. It was also dyed a auburn, straightened at this moment in time, though I think it had been more purpley when I'd been to see Gordon competed at the Olympics.

I have no comment on my appearance so Alan continues, stepping tentatively toward me as well. "Why were you there."

"How could I miss it" I give a small smile, but the hope from his eyes are fading, replaced by shear sadness. I want nothing more than to race forwards and hug him and never let him go, but as I more to step forward again, he moves to step back. The moments gone as quickly as it appeared.

"I just wanted to say goodbye, like I should have done" and I turned to leave but his voice stops my for the third time.

"Wait, where are you going to go" I hadn't thought about that not for one second. I gaze absently round the corridor as I think.

"Harvard's, not that far from Canada is it" I muse to myself more than asking Alan "I dunno I couldn't get a jobs in a chalet, been years since I've skied, though not sure my money will stretch that far."

He sighs heavy, in exactly the same way Scott always used to and I have to stop myself of laughing. "You'd better come in" in said opening the door to his room but the statement was a hollow one, he has doing this because it was the right thing to do, not because he wanted to.

"I assume you've meat my roommate, Pat"

"Kind of we didn't quite get round to introduction" I admit sheepishly.

" Well this is Pat, and this is my sister Jac."

Pat look between the two of us confused "I didn't know you had a sister"

"I didn't" was Alan answer his words stinging my like whip.

Even Pat picked up the tension between us. "do you want me to give you a while" he asked going picking up his coat.

"No its ok she's not staying long."

He went over to his cupboard and pulled out a towel and hooded pullover. "there's a shower though there, you can stay the night if you like or if not you should at least take this" he hands me the jumper whilst retching into his back pocket and pulling out his wallet. I recoil in horror when I realise what he's offering me.

"I don't what your money" I exclaimed.

"oh" Alan says now looking completely lost "but I thought when you said you had nowhere to live."

"I haven't lived anywhere since I left. I just kinda find somewhere to work for a while until I have another money to move on. If I can't make it to the Rockies with what I've got I'll just spend some time as a waitress in Quebec or somewhere until can"

"Really that's what you've been doing all this time" I nod, and for the first time he smiles, "That's so cool, So what are you doing here"

"I came to see Gordon, bumped into Scott and he asked me to come see you"

"oh, I see" sadness clouded he's eyes again but his curiosity continued "How did you know he was . . you know, Scott always said he didn't know how to contact you"

"He doesn't, as far as I know. But I've been keeping my eye on you, It was the same way I know about the Olympics, and Johnny's book, and your racing" Alan's face lights up with the childish wonder missed and I can't help myself, sit down on his bed, and pull out my tablet. "I created an algorism that searches all internet, hospital and police records, those types of things, for any mentions of any of you." I flip though the last though hits I'd got over the last year and even show him some of the coding behind it.

"You'd created all this, Johnny would love this"

"I'm not so sure, I think he'd freak out that I'd been stalking him all these years"

"Oh you saw him too when you went to see Gordon"

"Yep, I think he would had knocked my head off if Scott hadn't been there too" I joked.

"and Dad"

"No, he wasn't there" The shear thought of our father send shivers down my spine and I stand up picking up the towel. "I think I'll take you up on that shower, if that's ok. You can look at some of my pictures of wear I've been to on there if you like."

When I came out the shower Alan was still holding my computer, but was looking at the program rather than the photo's. "This is incredible, but so illegal"

"Ye I'm aware of that, that's why I've told anyone about it before, I'm trusting you to do the same. May I" I asked holding out my hand for the tablet "It's getting late and I really need to see about trains to Canada"

"You can stay here if you like"

"No long train journeys are always best done at night, then you can kill two birds with one stone."

He seems to see the logic behind it even if he appears disappointed. he crosses to his cupboard for a second time as I sit down and checking my available funds before beginning my search for somewhere to go. My funds where nowhere near as what they usually were when I considered moving on from a place, and this hadn't been helped by the prise of last minute tickets I'd purchases to get me here. But it had all been worth it. To get the chance I thought I'd never have to say goodbye properly, and give me hope that there was a chance I my see again them again. If that meant sleeping rough for a while till I found a job, it was worth it, it wasn't like it was the first time I had, though it had been a rather long time and I wasn't 20 years old anymore, and I'm not to prode to admit the thought worried me. but it was what I did, the life I had chosen, and there was no way of changing it now.

"I have family that live in Canada." It was Pat that had spoken, "In Weyburn, it's a tiny little town, but my ante works at the hospital, she might be able to get you a job."

But I was still a Tracy and there was a limit to my pride and it was just above being helped out by a kid I'd only know for 30 minutes. "No, thank you very much but, I'll be ok"

"Oh come on Jac, don't be stubban." Alan chip in with that whiny voice I so hoped he would have grown out of.

"I'm not be stuban I snapped back "It's just it much easier to find cheep acomidation and immediately starting jobs in big cities rather than small town, trust me I've been doing this for a while I know what I'm doing."

Alan held up his hands in surrender. "Ok fair enough, just take these with you won't you" He hand a hat scarf and gloves as well 2 more thick jumper stacked next to my duffle bag appeared to be gathering all the food and drink in the room onto his bed.

"Don't you need it"

"Sure but dads so occupied looking after Gordon, that he won't notice if I happen to spend a little more this month" he tried a smile, but it was unconvincing. So I did what I wanted to do from the first moment I'd seen him, a swept him up into my arm in a huge hug, though so much had change and my head rested neatly on his shoulder now it felt like nothing had. I pull back and look him straight in the eye "oh Allie, He'll be ok" I tell him

"You don't know that, no one does"

"but we have to believe he will be or it will never happen" He nods but he eye are still staring at the ground.

I put a figure under his chin and lift up his head so he's looking at me. "Did you ever think I'd come back" He shook his head "But you hoped I would" a small nod, but he's eyes were back on the ground "and here I am" I naise to my tip toes and give him a kiss on the forehead, before turning to pack the things Alan had given me.

"you should give me your email" he said quietly, "So I can keep you up to date with his condition"

I pat my computer "I'll know how he is" I say and turn back to packing, but then it dawns on me and a start to giggle, turning back to Alan. "You know I wondered why he asked me to come here. Can he get you to do exactly what he wants without even asking you to do it." Alan how had looked faintly horrified when I'd started to giggle, broke into a grin that matched mine.

"Scott, of cause he came, though I was hoping I would grow out of it."

Scott had not wanted to lose contact with me, but knowing there was no chance I would give anything over to him after my encounter with John had manipulated me into seeing Alan knowing I wouldn't be able to resist a request from my little baby. and he was right as always. I pick up and pen from his desk and scribble the address on the nearest bit of paper. "Ye give this to any of the other I will know about it, you know that." He nods with a serious expression, but his eyes are sparkling. I stuff the last few chocolate bars into my jacket pockets, swing my duffle over my shoulder and pick up my guitar.

"Will I see you again" he asked as I reach to door.

I give the only answer I have. The trust. "I have no idea"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Seven (Lady Penelope)**

As it turns out finding work in Canada was easier than I expected. After getting off the train in Montrial, I found out there was ski resorts within 100Km of the city and within 4 weeks I had a job as a chalet maid in Ski Bromont. It was well paid and within 8 months I had enough money for another big move. I hadn't sent much time in Europe since my first few years working on yachts so I decided my next stop would be England.

I proved harder to find a job here than I planned and ending up falling back on thing I know better than anything and setting up a computer programming company working out of my room in a house I stared was 4 other 'young professionals' in west London. It had been going quite well for the first couple of months but now contracts were starting to dwindle and I'd seen everything I'd wanted to see in London, I still had enough money saved up to do me for almost 2 months of work free travelling. So I was on my computer planning my route round the rest of England and the cheapest way to cross into Ireland when an email came in about a contract I couldn't ignore.

The very next day I was sat in an expensive restaurant waiting for the client to appear when an eccentric looking lady dressed head to toe in pink sat delicately down opposite and extended her hand.

" Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward, you are Miss Jacqueline Evens are you not." she had the most adorable British accent I'd heard since I'd arrived, and a smile to match.

I take her outstretched hand "That's me, how can I help you today"

"I'm hear representing a privet company that is looking for someone to assist them in a large scale programming creation. "

"I've very sorry but I'm afraid I can't help you don't assistant on project only work on small projects which are completely solely by me." I look down at my computer tablet and go to delete the appointment, I guess my last big project was not going to happen after all.

"Well that sounds incredibly dull." I jerk my head up to see the lady is still sat there in front of me. "My client was very specific, They require someone to generate a search diagnostic which can search multiply sources, compare the data and correlate the result."

"That's a huge jobs, you'll need to contact a programming company if you want that done in a reasonable time frame" who was this lady, she clearly had no idea about computer, and I was wondering why her company gave her to job of sorting it in the first place. There was also the possibility that she was completely mental, she certainly had that air about her. My thoughts were interrupted once more as the lady spoke again.

"Not if you've already got such an algorism up and running and operating on an international scale on less" her eyes twinkled as she saw the realisation on my face, but to hit the point home she added "Now wouldn't Miss Tracy"

"Excuse me."

"You can try to hide it all you like, but the family resemblance is uncanny."

"You- you work for my father."

"I work for the Federal Agents Bureau, they've been keeping an eye on you and your little program for quite a while. There are a number of people that would very much like to offer you a job."

"I'm sorry is that way your hear, because I'm very flattered but I have a feeling that that kind of think would require me to commit to being in a particular place at a particular time and as I'm sure you're aware, I'm not sure I could live with that." I was a little proud of myself for recovering so quickly, but I had no desire to work for the bureau, no matter how much they flattered me.

"No I am afraid the bureau as a whole would very much like to arrest you." I swallow hard so this is how my story end, well I'd had a good run. "But don't fair that's not why I'm here" she added sensing my fear.

"It's not"

"No" she smiled again "this would be easier if I started from the beginning." She called over a waiter, I'll gave a glass of white wine and . . ." she looked at me

"a diet coke please"

"Well as I said the Bureau has been tracking you program since it appeared, the scale of its reach and the skills of the programming worried a number of people, but the general consensus was that seeing as it was just searching and coursing no one any harm it let it be. That about 5 years ago a new pair of eyes was about to decode more of the information that it was searching for and it was very clear that you were targeting the children of Jeff Tracy. I was tasked with contacted Mr Tracy and informing him of this fact. I was expected him to want the treat eliminated immediately, but instead he asked me to not only let it be but do anything in my power to stop the person reasonable for this being discovered. As you are probable aware your father is a very persuasive man if he wants to be so I agreed. If I'm honest you did a lot of my job for me for the first few years, we were almost impossible to track. That is until you visited you brother a year ago. Around the same time your father contacted me telling me he was setting up a new venture and he wanted me to be involved and the first job he wanted me to do was track you down and ask you to be involved to. And like I said in the last year you let yourself slip, I mean using you really first name and mother's maiden name, it's as if you wanted to be found."

I'd sat in silence though her whole explanation. I was completely in shock. He'd KNOWN for years, it was too much to take in all at once.

"So the job is real, help my father set up a search diagnostic for him"

"Yes, the project has an extremely high level of security, and he's trying to keep the personnel involved as limited as possible. As far as I'm aware it is just the family and two others that are involved."

"My family, so I'd be working with Johnny, well I'm sorry the decision is already made there's no chance of him even staying in the same room as me, and if I'm honest I'm not sure if I could stand to be in the same room as my father." the statement had come out much more blunt then I'd expected but to lady Penelope's credit she didn't look taken aback at all. she simply stood up and slide a small memory card to me.

"Just think about it" and slide a small memory card to me. I pick it up and popped it onto my computer without thinking.

"In my opinion everyone disserves a second chance" Lady Penelope said as she got up "If you can find it in yourself to give your father one, you never know your brother might give you one." and she turned to leave.

Stood up to slightly thrown of balance by what she just sad. "I'll just email you to let you know if I'll take the job then"

She turned back round, tossing her hair slightly as she did so. "oh that won't be necessary my dear, all the details you need are on the card.

I look back down at the computer, that back up at her, still utterly confused. "but this is just an aeroplane hangar number"

"I was under the impression that you could fly"

"Yes" I say dumbly

"Fab" she flash me a stunning smile "this way you don't have to commit to being at any particular place at any particular time" and with that she was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

There's a tiny bad language in this chapter guys only 1 or 2 words but wasn't quite sure about the etiquette of these kind of things so just thought I should let people know.

Thanks for reading

**Chapter Eight. (Boring party)**

Two days later one of my house mates is having the world's most boring party. I was stood outside on the balcony smoking doing my best to escape it. I didn't smoke often but from time to time I found it helped me think, and boy did I have a lot to think about. I was leaning with my back on the railings looking back into the party. Through the glass doors I could see a guy crossing the room towards the exit, he was a kind of short but not altogether unfortunate looking. I give him a smile as he opens the door seeing as we are in England, he walks straight over to me.

"Got a spare" he asks turning round to lean on the railing mirroring me.

"Sorry my last one" I lied, but I was short of cash and would quite enjoying being alone with my thought.

"Thank God," he says, to my surprise "I don't really smoke, I just needed an excuse to get out of there, I'm Tayler by the way"

"Jac" I give in reply but offer nothing more and return to staring into space. He last 30 seconds before the silence become too much for him.

"Can I get you a drink" I turn my head to look at him "It just seem like the correct social protocol in this situation"

I smile again for real this time turning to face him. "No I'm fine thanks, you see I'm American and we're a lot more lacks on social protocols and I wouldn't think of subjecting you to having to go back in there"

"Much appreciated, and I was trying to place your accent, so how long have you been in London"

"About 5 months, I'm living there" I say indicating the window the floor above the balcony.

"Oh I'm sorry, I was just thinking of making a running. You can't even do that."

"Nope" I give him a half smile and turn again to return to my contemplation, this time looking out over the street though only being on the 3rd floor the view wasn't all that. Tayler clearly didn't get the hint or just really didn't want to go back into the party. "a penny for your thoughts"

"Excuses me."

"I was just wondering about what you were thinking about. looks like you've got a bit going on in your head."

"Ye you could say that" I signed.

"Well spill, I problem shared is a problem halved."

"Its kinda privet and I don't even know you"

"Yep and your probably never going to see me ever again, so I'm the perfect impartial listener."

"You really want to know, because it's not the usual man trouble, well it sort of is but I suppose there's 6 of them." His eyes widen in intrigue but he says nothing nodding for me to continue. "Well let's just say I left home when I was 17, and hadn't heard anything from my father since and now he suddenly got in contacted."

"Wow that is deep, I'm assuming he's the reason for the departure from home." I nod.

"and your mother"

"Deid when I was 13."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"Me too." this stopped him in his tracts for a while but not too long.

"and the other 5 men"

"my brothers"

"and you haven't been in contact with them ether." I shake my head, "But there involved in the reunion"

"Yep, as far as I know" he seemed to have gathered all the facts that he needed and turned to mirror my possible once more. After a minute or so he's come to his conclusion.

"I say you just go for it. I mean you've got nothing to lose and everything to gain. If you do and your Dads still a jerk, and your brothers annoying then you just turn round and come back."

"Oh, but I have got something to lose. What if I was wrong, what if he's not a jerk. That's means I was a jerk, from running away and leaving them all."

"Sounds to me like that's what you already think of yourself, and if it is the case and you were the jerk, then do the only thing that can make it right again. Go back to them." It seemed so simple when put like that, and I could see the truth behind it. However Tayler appeared to be sobering up in the night air and his britishness returning, and he was starting to fidget. I noticed that being so free with feelings was unnatural for them and had to be balanced by that cold British wit.

"I wouldn't worry though, chances are he is a total bastard. Most fathers are in my experience." and with that he was gone, but what he said had made sense to me. I clearly wasn't going to be getting any sleep, and it would hurt to go and check out the air strip, would it.

I get a tube to as close to the airfield as I can get and walk the rest of the way. I get an odd look from the secretly guard in his booth at the entrance, obviously he doesn't get many visitors on foot, in the early hours in the morning. But when he checks over all my details on my computer, he seems happy enough. "Hangers on the left, Numbers are on the doors" He informs me as he opens the gates to let me in.

"Can I make flight plans at this time" I ask fully expecting a no.

"Sure" he says. "Through the red door in that building just there"

I knock on the door, but there's no answer, so I open it and stick my head round the door. "Hello" I shout. I hear a small thud, and a dishevelled looking young man come round the corner. I'd clearly just woken him up."

"Hi, I'm sorry, I'd like to submit a flight plan for the jet in hanger 72"

" Hanger 72" I nod and his eyes light up. "Of course come this way. but the plans already submitted, you know, you just need to add the date and time and sign it, Miss Tracy." and he headed off back into the heart of the building.

"You know, there was a lot of talk that you'd never turn up." He continued as we walked "This whole situation with holding a jet, especially one like that, and flight plans for an open ended period of time is very unusual" The excitement was clear in his voice.

"I'm winning you a bet by showing up aren't I"

"Well no, actually I had money on a no show, but I'm just so excited to get to see that jet in action, Is it true that it's the most powerful ever built."

"I'm afraid I have no idea, but I seriously hope not, the last time I flow was 12 years ago." They guy laughed as if I was joking, then stopped when it was clear that I wasn't. Luckily we'd reached a small office with Charter Control on the door. "Can we sort those plans then"

It only took a few seconds to sign the flight plans and before I even knew if I'd made up my mide to go or not I was standing looking at The Jet with the words Tracy 3 were painted down the side. I'd never seen anything like it. It was small and clearly very fast, but didn't look military in anyway like most fast jets did. If anything it looked more like a sports car enthusiast had designed it rather than anyone with any knowledge of air flight. I climb into it and find a tablet containing a pre-flight check list on it, and I know then and there that if I don't go now I never would, so look at the first item on the list and set to it.

We drive down and park outside, as I jump out and head for a small door at the side of the hanger. I enter the sercity code given to me by Lady penelope and when inside am able to open up the large roller door that covers most of the front of the hanger, before I turn round to see the jet sat waiting for me. I let out a small gasp as I do. I'd never seen anything like her, well maybe in pictures but not in real life. She was small and clearly very fast, but didn't look military in anyway. If anything it looked more like a sports car enfusiast had designed it rather than anyone with any knowledge of air flight. The words Tracy 3 were painted down the side.

I knock on the towers door, but there's no answer, so I open it and stick my head round the door. "Hello" I shout. I'd come this far I wasn't going to give up know. Here was small thud, and a disrabled looking young man come round the courner. We'd clearly just woken him up."

"Hi, I'm sorry, I'd like to submit a flight plan for the jet in hanger 72"

"72" his eyes lite up. "Of course, but the plans already submitted you just need to add the date and time and sign it, Miss Tracy." and he headed off back into the building, I egnored Taylers excamations behind me as to the orginises of my name and followed to flight controller.

"Actually, I'd like to submit a separate one just for a 20 minture flight tonight" I explain as I catch up to him.

"oh ok, that will take a bit more time, but shouldn't be a problem. You there was a lot of talk that you'd never turn up. This whole situation with holding a jet, espically one like that, and flight plans for an open ended period of time is very unusual" The excitement was clear in his voice.

"I'm winning you a bet by showing up aren't I"

"Well not actually I had money on a no show, but I'm just so excited to get to see that jet in action, Is it true that it's the most powerful ever built."

"I'm afraid I have no idea, but I seriously hope not, The last time I flow was 8 years ago." They guy laughed as if I was joking, then stopped when it was clear that I wasn't but luckily we'd reached a small office with Charter Control on the door. "Can we sort those plans then"

The three of us enter the small room and the young man, sat down at the computer and stated to tap away. Tayler to this opportunity to pull me up again on the situation. "Am I meant to believe that your related to the Tracy family, the richest family in the world."

"You can believe whatever you wish to believe, all you need to know is that I have a plane at my disposal that I'm will to take you up in." This pissed him off but to credit he was cunning and quick on his feet, no one could be so close to a finding out a story like this and leave it alone. He looked me in the eye and as calm as anything said. "Come on its not like you're ever going to see me again after tonight and I'm not an idiot I know that if I ever tried to air a story about The Tracy's I'm have no jobs, no house and no money before I'd finished telling it."

"Fine Jeff Tracy is my Father, and whilst I was growing up he was a pretty shit one, so I ran off when I was seventeen when he wasn't all that rich and haven't been in contact with him since, don't I feel stupid now" I smiled enjoying the reactions of my fellow occupant of the room.

"So what's with the plane."

"I slipped up and he managed to track me down, I'm assuming this is what he version of a pease offering, that's way its open ended, I haven't decided if I'm going to except it yet"

"You've got to"

"What because he's rich now, doesn't mean he's not still a jerk"

"No because its your family, all families are jerk, I can barley look at my sister, but she's still my sister, I still go to see them every Christmas, coz that just what you do"

"Well, we're not exactly a normal family."

"That doesn't mean he loves you any less" I had no replay to this. The concept of love was a foreign concept to me it had no emotional value attached to it, it was simpally a word that other people used to discided how they felt about each other. I cocked my head on one side and consided his stament for a while. He could be right, but if he was what did that mean, did it even have anything to do with the disition I had to make. The fligth control cleared his throught and we both turned to look at him. "This plans are complete you just need to sign them" He said holding out a tablet computer.

"We're not going, bring up the other pre arranged plans."

"hey wait a second." nothing he's said or don't so for had stirred any sense of anger but this did how dair he make a disition like that for me. "I said I hadn't made up my mind"

"Well what have you got to loose, your such a free spirit, you pick up a guy at a party and take him flying in your plane, it was obviously on your mind to come here, so just go for it. If you do and he's a jerk then turn round and come back. At least you want spend your rest of your life thinking about what could have been. What's the worst that can happen." He was getting angry at me now, he voice was beginning to raise, his hand jester getting more erratic.

"What if I was wrong, he's not a jerk" that stopped him. he hadn't considered that option, whereas it was the only one I had, because dept down I know it was true. "that's means I was a jerk, from running away and leaving them."

"Well, then do the only thing that can right that wrong. Go back to them." It seemed so simple when up like that.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Nine (First few hours home)**

"This is Tracy 3 calling Tracy island villa, requesting landing vector" I waited a couple of minutes but there was no reply I was just about to called again when the radio came to life.

"This is Tracy island villa with 3 questions. Please identify yourself, and tell me where you got your Tracy jet and lastly do you know its 10 to 5 in the morning" I couldn't help giggle to myself at the sheer sound of his voice.

"Gordon, is that you. It's me Jac."

There was a small pause "Jac, as in Jaccie." that's what he and Alan used to call me when they were little, I really didn't like it. but that wasn't important but it was hard to read his voice over the radio was he pleased to hear from me or not.

"yep, didn't no they tell you I might be coming"

"NO!, but this is so cool. I sent to landing vector. I'll see you there is a sec."

My display lights up showing the run way position. and I circled round to island. I'd spent a bit of time in Thailand on my travels but that didn't compare to the beauty of this lone tropical island, luscious green is an endless sea of blue. I see a white square which I assumed was the villa with a pool in front of it and a little further alone the island a huge runway, I didn't know what type of planes my father thought would be landing here but it was more than 4 times bigger than any runway I'd used before. True to his word I spot a shock of red hair close to the large stone wall at the end of the runway as I touch down. I cut the jets power, grab my bags and head to the door. He's already wait right outside and leaps on me as soon as the doors open. He sweeps me up into a hug lifting me clean off my feet and swinging me round.

"Have you shrunk" he asks with a grin as he puts me down again.

"Nope I think you're the one that's grown" I can't keep the smile off my face. the last time I was looking at Gordon I was sure would be my last. He was battered, bruised and bandaged beyond recognition. Yet here he was walking and talking and lifting me, bags and all without even breaking a sweet. The other thing I noticed, though he was wearing a tracksuit top, he had swimming shorts on underneath which were wet as was his hair. He'd clearly been in the pool when I called. I feel a prickle of tears in my eye but they quickly dissipate as Gordon lifts the bag off my shoulder.

"Come on you don't want to be standing on the runway all day, I'll show you round"

"What about the plane." I ask falling into step beside him.

"Someone will sort that later, right now I'm hungry. What do you say to brioches or maybe pancakes, oh no waffles, yep definitely going to be waffles"

We chat non-sense, as I follow him alone a path through the jungle that leads the deck with the pool I saw from the plane. Then up some curved stairs and through some large glass doors into a kitchen. Gordon crossed to a coffee machine. "want one" he asks.

"Any chance of getting just some milk, I've been flying all night was hoping I could grab a nap soon"

"Oh ye of course, I can show you a room now if you like." obviously annoyed with himself for not guessing I would be tired.

"Not so quick, you promised me waffles remember." The smile was back and he heads though a door into what I assume is a walk in fridge.

I'd just finished off our third waffles and Gordon he fifth when the door opened and Scott walked in. Seeing me he stops dead in the door way.

"Jac. What are you doing here."

"Someone invited me." I said slowly.

"Ye, I know" He said shaking his head slightly as if to organise his thoughts better. "but we didn't think you would actually come"

Thankfully Gordon was there to break to awkwardness "Well that makes you a bit of a tease then doesn't it. Waffle?" he said holding out a plate.

"Sure, thanks he said taking the plate, but still not really snapping out of his stupor. He took a seat and started to eat.

"Aren't you glad to see me" I asked finally managing to span him out of his stupor.

"Oh of course I am, its just a bit of a shock you know. You could have called to say you were coming"

"Ye but were would be the fun in that" I say winking at Gordon as he hands his brother a huge cup of coffee. They both sit down at the table and get chatting. I try and ask about the project I was brought here for but they're very vague in their answers insisting that it can wait till later.

Suddenly there another voice at the door and this one was not happy. "Oh for crying out loud" John exclaimed on seeing me sitting at the table.

"Does anyone in this family actually sleep" I asked in an attempt to dissolve the situation before it started and as it was still only 6.30 in the morning. However John was having none of it.

"What's she doing here" he directed at Scott, ignoring me completely.

This time it was Gordon that tried stepping it "Hey John, that's rude"

But John wanted nothing to do with me. He muttered something in Russian and made to leave to room. Well I could admit that I was the one that wronged him in the first place but I wasn't going to sit there and be insulted by my little brother.

I stand up, "Can back and say that to my face"

He turned on the spot and did just that, in English this time "You're a deserting b***h and f**king liar."

"Well, you're I spoiled, arrogant, condescending tw*t" I could give as good as I got a couple of little swear word weren't going to scare me off no matter what language they were hurled at me in, but my retaliation had got John really wound up.

"How dear you. You know nothing about me." he shouted

"oh, but you're an expert on me."

But he didn't shout the next bit, simple walked right up to me bending slightly so he face was in line with mine "I know you lefts us, that's all I need to know." and he turned to leave again.

My return followed his lead, letting go of my anger I simple said. "Do you want to know why I left."

He stopped but didn't look back, "Enlighten us"

I glance at the other watching the argument like spectators, but the thing was I didn't want them to know so I answered him in Russian. He didn't respond, didn't even move a muscle. "and I guess I never will be" I finished in English, and it was my time to leave, but he never tried to stop me doing so none of them did.

I left the room and just kept walking following the endless corridor until I can go no further. I'd could to a large baloney overlooking a huge cavern. roughly half the floor space was taken up by an immense oval framework with what looked like two huge engines attached to one end of it. The back I presumed. Having nowhere else to go I simply sat down on the gantry and sticking my legs under the bottom rail and resting my chin on the middle one. Sometime later, I have no idea how long I heard and feel footsteps along the metal. I look up to see Virgil walking towards me. I'm a little relieved it wasn't any of them that had witnessed the argument, thought it was clear from his presence here he'd heard about it.

"Hi there" he says, "do you mind if I sit"

"Not at all" I replay with a small smile. He sits down next to me coping my position, but saying nothing. Typical Virgil he doesn't even look at me, just sits until I'm really to talk.

"I don't blame him, you know. He's got every right to hate me." still nothing "If I'm honest I don't really understand why the rest of you don't"

"I was anger, for quite a while actually, but thinking about rationally, I figure that you must have had a very good reason for doing something so drastic." Yep typical Virgil always thinking everything through rationally. "But there is one thing I'd like to know." He turns to face me and I do the same "When the hell did you learn Russian."

I let out a small giggle "I spend almost 18 months there in total, little over a year as a chalet maid in a ski resort not far from Sochi, and 4 eliminating moths as a working in a bar in a town near the Mongolian border."

He smiles back giving a nod, "Well, you've been here less than 5 hours and you've already beaten John at his own game and managed reduce Gordon to silence. So if my opinion counts for anything I'd quite like you to stick around."

Then he was quite again, letting the silence fill the room again.

"You do know I'm sorry right."

He considered his answer carefully, looking me square in the eye once more but this time it felt like he was search my soul. "I know that we'll never understand why you did what you did in the same way I know you'll never understand how much you hurt us when you did it."

"That's not what I asked"

"No"

"But it's what I needed to hear"

"Maybe" He gets up to leave.

"and you still want me to stick around"

"Always."


	9. Chapter 9

**I know the story had quite a neat ending as it was. I just couldn't shake the feeling that Jac and Jeff deserved a reunion after all those years. So here it is. Hope you enjoy it**

**Chapter Ten: The Reunion **(From Jeff's POV.)

I woke up, the same as did every day, and headed to the kitchen to pick up a coffee before going to my office to check my emails. However something was different today. There was arguing voices coming from the kitchen. this in itself wasn't all that usual but it was the voices involved there was. John and Scott. They never argued. Scott and Alan yes and Virgil and John were known to have spats every now and then but not John and Scott. I open the door and they both stop and look at me.

"Well" I say demanding an explanation.

It was Scott that answered me "Jac's here Dad, she actually came".

The news hit me like a hammer but I had no time to take it in before John temper flared up again.

"You know about this"

"Yes, it was my idea"

"After what she did to us"

"Enough" I snapped. A little to strongly I have to admit but Johns anger was so out of character. He was usually very rational in everything he did and said. The only time I'd seen him get this upset was when Gordon put hair dye in his shampoo that had turning his platinum blond hair electric blue.

I turned to Scott. "Were is say now."

"Ran off again" John jeared earning his a glare from both me and Scott.

"We're not sure, I think she headed towards to labs. I've got the others looking for her."

I walk over to the coffee machine hitting the button on the side, hoping that a large cup may help settle my mind that was currently racing with a hundred different thoughts and scenarios. I take a deep breath and turn to face my sons, their faces saying the same thing. 'What do we do now'. When I had first organised to contact Jac and invite her to the island, I'd had a plan and that is what I'd have to fall back on now. The coffee machine beeped to indicate my coffee was ready. I picked it up and crossed back to the kitchen door.

"Scott tell the others that if they find Jac they are to ask her to meet me in Brain's office, oh and asked Alan to meet me there too. John come with me.

We walked down the corridor in silence until we reached my office. I spotted what I wanted to immediately. A small computer tablet with I pick up and handed to John. To his created he took the tablet, and stood in the middle of the room as if standing to attention, ready to hear my explanation.

"John, I invited your sister for the same reason I invited each of you. In order to pull off this venture, we need to include as few people as possible. However there are certain tasks which require people with particular skills. Programming the systems for the space station. That will pick up and filter the distress signals is one of those tasks, and a huge one at that."

"I can handle that . . ." I hold up my hand, and he knows better than to keep talking.

"I understand you would be capable, it's just that you already have a lot of work construing the communication hardware, I thought I little help with the software would be useful."

"If I may speech" John asked, and I was relieved he usual calm self appeared to be taking hold.

"Way did it have to be her."

"For two reasons. If you take a look at the tablet you will see part of a program she developed to do a similar job. Secondly, security is of the upmost as you well know, we need people we can trust.

"You can trust her" There was no anger in his voice now. This was a simple question, though it was clear that he still wouldn't trust her.

"Look John, I'm not going to ask you to forgive her, I'm not even going to ask you to like her. Just take a look to the tablet and then come and tell me if you think you can work with her." He stood there stoney face I could see that none of this was getting through to him. "You know, when your sister left you were the same age as she was when your mother died. You should try to bare that in mind."

"But mother didn't choose to died"

"No"

"Is that all. Sir."

"Yes, John that's all, thank-you"

Half an hour or so later I was in Brains' lab and he was also having doubts about me choose to involve Jac.

"I- I'm really n- not sure about this at all Mr Tracy. She has no formal education what so ever. I'm of course willing to try, but I just d- don't know if I'll be able to put it into t- terms she'll be able to understand." Brains the bases scientist, tried to word his worries as carefully as possibly, the last thing he wanted to do was upset his boss, but my latest, crazy scheme obviously seemed step too far in Brains' eyes.

"oh she'll be able to understand OK" It was John who had turned up to defend Jac's abilities. He placed the tablet down on Brains' desk.

"Impressive, right?" Said Alan who had meet us there as had ask and was currently sat on one of the work spaces down the sides of the room, swinging his legs."

He turned to look at me. "Do you understand that she's hacked into the major government computing system, of pretty much every country that has one. So ye impressive is one word for it, some more might be, massively illegal."

"jealous that you wouldn't do it"

"Oh I could do it if I'd wanted, I just quite like not being in jail" but that's when I saw it, the twinkle in his eye, the slightest turn up in the corner of his month. I was just allowing myself to think that this might just come off after all when my mobile went off.

"Scott" I answered.

"I just spook to Virgil, he's spoken to Jac. She's on the gentry above rescue two's cavern"

"OK, thanks Scott" I said hanging up without saying goodbye.

"Are you alright, Mr Tracy" Brains asked as make my way out the room.

"Virgil, found Jac" is all I said in return. I noticed out the counter of my eye the worried looks the others shared between themselves.

My legs carried me there without me thinking and there she was after all these years. " Jac." I said and she turned to look then slowing stand from seat on the floor. She looked so different. It was hard to believe this was the same girls that I'd seen grow up. Yet at the same time her face and eyes and even the way she moved was so familiar.

We stood there contemplating the other of a moment before she spoke.

"Hi" she said, she didn't appear to be anger, or afraid or ashamed like I was feeling. If anything she appeared to be pleased to see me.

It took me aback, a little and all I could think to say "Hi" back.

"The boys seem, well. You did a great job with them."

"Excess me"

" It worked." She said with a small smile. but she'd lost me completely. I opened my mouth to speak, but had nothing to say so closed it again. seeing this her smile widened, but it still didn't quite reach her eyes " Me running off made you a better father to the rest of them."

After all the turmoil, of police reports and national and international appeals for information of her whereabouts when she'd lefts I'd never once given a seconds thought to how it had changed my relationship with the rest of the boys. But the statement was true. That very day I set in motion the appointments of a series of vice-ceo's to help cut my work load with the business and when the initial commotion had died down it resulting in me having much more time to spend with the rest of my family.

"Yes, I guess it did."

"Then it was worth it then." she said with a knowing smile.

With this however I didn't agree, nothing was worth loosing part of your family, she should have known that better than most. "But you didn't have to leave, we could have just talked it through."

"I know"

"You do" This shocked me, I'd always imaged that she'd seen no other way.

"I could have stayed and we could have talked and you would have helped more and I would have done better in school and got quite good grades at school, and gone to a quite good collage, and got a quite good job and I would have probably been happy, but. . ." She stopped obviously not knowing how to how to word what she was thinking. "but John lived on the moon, of Christ sakes Gordon's got an Olympic gold medal and now this" she said turning round to take in the extent of the space we were in. " Do you know what I mean"

I did. "This was your way of being extraordinary"

"I am a Tracy, after all" she said with a shrug.

It was my turn to smile now. "You most certainly are" I almost laughed.

And that's when she turned away from me "So, are you going to explain all of this" She said, leaning on the railings facing out into the room. My heart sank a little bit, I wanted nothing more but to pull he into a hug and ask her to never disappear again. but that would have to wait for another day. 'One step at a time' I told myself. So I did the next best thing and went to stand beside her and tell her all about my ridiculous idea for international rescue.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Eleven (Last few hours home)**

It took us about 4 months in total to get the system set up. Though it was difficult to do anything with John to start with it did get easier. I was extremely good at what he was doing, as I would have expected and I could tell he know I was good I mine. Though I don't think he got as far was forgiving me, I do think he learnt to respect me again. When the space station was complete John move up there to start testing the program in situate.

"Diagnostic 18 /5 is completely and we have full marks this time" John said from the communication screen in the Cliff House control room ware I'm sitting in a swivel chair with my feet up on the control desk in front of me as there was no one in the room to tell me off.

"Really you mean we found it"

"Yep, the bugs gone, nice work"

"So. . ."

"That's it for now as far as I can see. Though I'm guessing we won't really know till it's up and running for real."

"I guess not" I say thoughtfully. I see John look to the side at something off screen.

"Brains could do with a hand if there's nothing else you want to look at"

"No, go ahead, see you later."

Half an hour later Scott comes into my room. "What do you think you're doing." He said though it's very obvious what I'm doing with my bag open on the floor and my cloves spread out on the bed.

"Packing. I've finished everything I can help with, Johnny and Brains have it more than covered. I've spoken to Dad and he says its fine" I state matter of factly, but Scott didn't look impressed "So I'm going to head off, Australia I think, Gordon's told me I should try surfing."

"So that's just it, you're running away again."

"If that's what you want to think, but you know most people do move away from home when they grow up. You lot are the weird ones not me." It sounded harsh but it was meant in jest, and Scott smiled.

"Ok if you'd going to be a normal family then there's conditions" This was going to be interesting I thought to myself. stopping packing and sitting down on the bed to listen.

"First, you keep in contact, I want an phone call or email a minimum of every other week." I open my month to protest, but he holds up his hand to stop me. "Also we expect visits every birthday, Easter, Christmas, and Thanks giving" now he stops and holds out his hand for my view.

"That's ridicules, I have a counter offer. Contact once a months. A card and actually present not just something over the internet, sent every birthday and I come home for Christmas"

"Christmas and one other time during the year, if we pay for the transportation for the second visit, and contacts none negotiable, its once a fortnight or no deal."

I stand up and hold out my hand "You have yourself a deal Mr Tracy" He smiles widely and takes my hand but uses it to pull me towards him into a huge hug that lifts me off my feet and spins me round. He puts me back on my feet and steps back to face me. "Welcome back to the family, sis." and I can't help but mimic he enormous grim.

**I know is very short ending, but I found I really struggled writing Jac and Scott scene. I wanted to have another chapter (Chapter 3. 1 month later) where Scott comes after Jac after she first runs away and tries to convince her to come back. but I tried it a few different ways and just wasn't working. That's way my chapter number were messed up sorry.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading and well done if you made it all the way to the end.**


End file.
